Reptile Boy
| | | | | }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = | | | | }} | uncredited = | }}}} }} "Reptile Boy" is the fifth episode of the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the seventeenth episode altogether. It was directed by David Greenwalt and also written by David Greenwalt and Joss Whedon. It was originally brodacast on October 13, 1997. Fed up with Giles constantly pressuring her to train and Angel's refusal to go on a date with her, Buffy defies both and goes to a fraternity party with Cordelia. However, things turn out badly for the two when the Delta Zeta Kappa fraternity brothers turn out to be a cult that sacrifices young women to a demon in exchange for wealth and power. Synopsis A girl jumps out of a second-floor window of a frat house and is chased into a cemetery, where she is caught. Meanwhile, Buffy's gang are happy with the apparent lack of activity at the Hellmouth. Giles presses her to train harder, but she just wants to be a teenager. Meanwhile Cordelia tries to look and sound sophisticated, because she has started dating a college guy, part of her plan to become rich and elite. She demonstrates her efforts at laughing uproariously at anything that such a guy might say to her. The next day at school, Cordelia's boyfriend comes by the school, and a friend of his becomes interested in Buffy and insists that unless she comes to the frat party with Cordelia, Cordelia can't come at all. She introduces Buffy to the two guys, and one guy invites her to the party. She turns him down, claiming she is involved with someone. When Buffy goes on patrol, she meets Angel, who smells blood on a bracelet Buffy finds on the ground. Angel tells Buffy that their age difference is a problem and that she does not know what she wants in life. She runs off. Upset at being rebuffed by Angel, Buffy decides to go to the frat party with Cordelia. She chooses not to tell Giles or Angel about her date. Later that night, Giles and Willow discover that the bracelet is from Kent Preparatory School, just outside of Sunnydale. Several girls are missing from the school, which is located near where Buffy is partying. Angel appears and asks about Buffy. Willow tells the two men where Buffy is and why Buffy lied to them. They then rush off to save Buffy and Cordelia. At the party, Buffy tries to look mature and sophisticated, but discovers lots of immature behavior by drunken frat guys. Xander has sneaked in to protect Buffy, but other party-goers recognize him for a crasher and force him into another room where he must put on some women's clothing and a gigantic bra, act like a girl, and dance. Meanwhile, Buffy decides to accept a drink after a lot of offers by the college guys. The drink is drugged, and she stumbles her way up to a bedroom to lie down. One of the frat guys comes in and starts touching her, until another guy pulls him off, saying that the girls are not for him, but for he who they serve. Cordelia, meanwhile is lying unconscious in the same room. When the girls wake up, they find themselves chained in a basement as an offering for a reptile god named Machida, along with one of the other missing girls. Cordelia is chosen to be the first victim, but Buffy distracts the demon and breaks out of her chains just in time. Willow, Angel and Giles head to the frat party and meet up with Xander. They enter the house and beat up the frat guys. Buffy kills the demon, and the frat guys are arrested. Though Giles is still not entirely happy that Buffy lied to him, he nonetheless realizes that he pushes Buffy too hard, and promises to take it easy on her from now on. Afterward, everyone gathers at the Bronze, where Cordelia, because of her experiences at the party, has changed her standards and is now advocating dating younger men. Holding a newspaper, Xander reveals that the Delta Zeta Kappas have been sentenced to consecutive life sentences, and that the bodies of their past victims dating back fifty years have been found. Additionally, many corporations founded by former Delta Zetas have suffered a massive decline due to this failure. At that moment, Angel appears and asks if Buffy would like to get coffee with him sometime. Playing it cool this time, Buffy happily agrees. Continuity *This episode has Cordelia reiterate her belief that older boys are the ones she wants to date. This was first mentioned in "The Harvest". *Buffy and Cordelia will once again find themselves targeted together by demons in "Homecoming". *Giles asks Buffy how many people her age can say that they have a purpose, a commitment in life. Although she answers "none", a few years later in season 7 episode "Potential" she says a similar thing to the potentials - that although most people have no idea why they exist, the potentials do - they have "a mission, a reason for being here". *When Willow, Xander, Giles and Angel storm the fraternity, Angel goes into the household without being invited, despite being a vampire. This is because the fraternity brothers are only temporary residents. *At the end of the episode, Buffy agrees to have coffee with Angel, which marks the beginning of their formal dating relationship. *This episode also marks the first incident of students using magic to better their situation in life. A similar situation is seen in the season 7 episode "Help". Body Count *many unidentified young girls, devoured by Machida (only mentionned) *Machida, cut in two by Buffy Summers at the Delta Zeta Kappa cult lair Behind the Scenes Production *In his DVD commentary for this episode, writer/director David Greenwalt says that when he wrote the episode he thought that he had invented a great demon name, Machida. He later realized that he had seen "Machida" written on a piece of filming equipment used on the show. Machida is also the name of a city in Japan. *This episode is one of the few times someone other than Joss Whedon both wrote and directed the episode. *In "A Buffy Bestiary," a special features video packaged with the Season Two DVD set, Marti Noxon acknowledged the "phallic imagery" in this episode and granted, "yes, it's a metaphor." Pop Culture References *Buffy says "There's a kind of hush all over Sunnydale", paraphrasing the song "There's A Kind Of Hush" by Herman's Hermits in 1967, and The Carpenters in 1976. *Xander's line, "Ok boots, starta walkin'," paraphrases the song "These Boots Are Made For Walking" by Nancy Sinatra in 1966. *Cordelia taunts "You could belong to a fraternity of rich and powerful men. In the Bizarro world." References DC Comics fictional planet Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Even though the frat boys were just caught, Xander reads in the paper that "they've all been sentenced to consecutive life sentences." Music *Louie Says - "She" (Plays when Buffy and Tom have their slow dance at the party and later on at The Bronze when Angel asks Buffy out for a cup of coffee.) *Act of Faith - "Bring Me On" (Plays when the frat brothers force Xander to dance as punishment of him crashing the party.) *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray - "Graffiti Sound" *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray - "Devil's Lair" *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray - "If I Can't Have You" *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray - "Wolves" *Shawn Clement & Sean Murray - "Secrets" Other *Greg Vaughan, the actor who played Richard Anderson in this episode, was also in the short-lived series "Malibu Shores" with Charisma Carpenter. He also was also on Charmed as Dan Gordon, which Charisma later starred in as Kyra (the Seer). *This episode deals with allegories of date-rape, spiked drinks and not judging people by their appearances. This is yet another Hellmouth metaphor. *The attempted sacrifice in this episode takes place on October 10th (the 10th day of the 10th month, as stated by Tom Warner). *Since 1897, offerings were given to Machida in a cavern beneath Sunnydale, in exchange for wealth and power. Many fans speculate that Mayor Wilkins was a member of the fraternity and that Machida is one of the demons to whom he owes his postion. *Cordelia's licence plate is "QUEEN C" *It's quite interesting that Indian movies were a motif in this episode, because half-human, half-snake serpent people called nagas are prominent in Indian mythology. Like Machida, the nagas were believed to live underground, and in fact some, especially in southern India, still worship the nagas as bringers of fertility. *Buffy tells Angel when he kisses her she wants 'to die'. In Shakesperean metaphor 'to die' means to achieve orgasm. Quotes